The Dangers of Love
by YaoiLovinWriter
Summary: Hes been gone for awhile but, when Sora's childhood friend comes back from the shadows will their new feelings affect their old friendship. . . beware the Dangers of Love.
1. Chapter 1

**The Dangers of Love**

**Chapter 1 Jealousy**

Riku, my longtime friend, was coming to visit me today. After three years, it would feel really good to see him again. When we split up after Kh2, I couldn't stop thinking of him. It was as if we were intertwined forever. Well, I guess it does make sense seeing that we shared a papou fruit. But, not to long after he left I realized that I never really had any feelings for Kairi. . . it was Riku I was after. I remember the day he left. . . my heart was full of pain and sadness. I thought it was because I was losing my best friend but, it was because. . .I loved him. Even though, I grew tired of waiting and me and Tidus got together. I don't know why but, it came as a big shock to everyone that I was gay . . . I guess they could have sworn I would end up with Kairi. Anyway, I just hope Riku takes it okay.

Sora looked up from his desk. The view was breath-taking, the sun shone brightly through his window. The ocean was lightly lapping at the shore as the seagulls flew over head, nothing could ruin this day.

"Sora, baby, we have to go if we wanna meet up with Riku like we planned." said Tidus, lightly kissing Sora on the cheek.

Sora turned his head to face Tidus, before giving him a real kiss.

"Riku's gonna be mad if we're late" whispered Tidus, still exploring Sora's hungry mouth.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, come on!" said Sora, quickly breaking the kiss and running out the door.

Tidus stumbled back a bit.

"In a hurry, much?" yelled Tidus, running after Sora.

Sora ran as fast as he'd ever ran. He couldn't wait to see his best friend again. Those last words before he left started to ring in his head. "Sora, don't ever change" . . . . He wondered if Riku had changed. Had his looks faded? Was he still easy to talk to? Did he remember him? Sora was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a sharp pain and hit the ground. Sora rubbed his head, while looking up to see what he hit. A young man stood in front of him clutching his chest a bit. He'd never seen this boy before. He had long blueish-grayish hair covering some of his face, his sexy turqoise eyes peeking from behind his hair.

"Well, I see one thing that hasn't changed. . . .your still pretty hard-headed." grinned the boy, pulling Sora onto his feet.

Sora took a better look at the boy after he was fully on his feet. Those eyes, that hair, that sexy grin . . . . Riku!

"Riku!!" shouted Sora, jumping on Riku without warning.

"Im glad to see you too but, people are staring" grinned Riku, plying Sora's legs from around his waist.

"So, let 'em look" laughed Sora, tightening his legs around Riku's waist.

Riku looked at his friend's smiling face. Damn, he had grown and he wasn't just saying that because he was carrying him and he was heavy. His body had become more developed, his eyes were a deeper blue, and his hair was much lighter . . . .basically he'd become sexy. Before he had left, he never let Sora know how he truly felt about him. Thats the main reason Riku had deceided to come back . . . to confess his love.

"Riku? Man, has it been awhile" grinned Tidus, grabbing Sora by his waist and prying him off of Riku.

"Same to you, Tidus . . . its been awhile"

Riku watched as Tidus planted kisses down Sora's neck. Riku's smile quickly faded as Sora gave a light giggle and kissed Tidus back. Sora's eyes met a pair of cold turqoise eyes as he broke the kiss to look back up at Riku. Fear shot down Sora's spine.

"Oh . . . uh, Riku . . I have something to tell you. . . . Im homosexual ." mumbled Sora, staring at Riku's blank expression.

"So . . .Tidus is your boyfriend?. . . " said Riku, looking a little hurt.

"Yes . . he is. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, sure why wouln't I be . . . it's not like **I** like you . . " said Riku, mumbling the last part.

After that was out of the way Tidus, Sora, and Riku walked back to the house. Riku was so pissed, he could have sworn his eyes were the color of fire. Who did Tidus think he was, touching on Sora like he was some cheap whore. Riku watched in disgust as Tidus moved his hand down to Sora's behind, giving it a tight squeeze. Tidus then began whispering something into Sora's ear, apparently it was something nasty seeing how wild Sora was blushing. Oh Gawd, if he was to hear Sora and Tidus go at "it", he'd lose his mind. He didn't wanna even think if they'd done "it" before, that made him even more pissed.

"Uh . . . Sora? Not to be rude but, do you mind if I crash at Kairi's place?" asked Riku, pulling Sora away fromTidus.

"What? . . I really wanted you to stay with us. . . . are you sure?" said Sora, making a sad face.

"I just don't want to interupt "anything", alright" whispered Riku, emphazing the word anything.

Sora looked up at Riku with a confused look on his face. Interupt anything? . . . .Oh, he rather not hear us go at it. I see, now. Sora turned back to Tidus and told him to go wait at home until he got back. After Tidus was out of hearing range, Sora turned back to Riku.

"Your uncomfortable with my sexuality, huh?" said Sora, taking a step toward Riku.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dangers of Love**

**Chapter 2 Lust**

"Your uncomfortable with my sexuality, huh?" said Sora, taking a step toward Riku.

"To be honest, no. Im gay, also" said Riku, running his fingers down Sora's arms.

Sora stepped back a bit. Riku was gay, noway! Then an idea popped into Sora's head, what if Riku liked him? Sora looked into Riku's turquoise eyes.

"Riku why won't you stay with me and Tidus then? . . . if your comfortable and all" said Sora .

"Didn't I tell you before, I don't wanna hear you and him get "it" on, okay?"

"Oh I guess your right . . . . I do kinda make a lot of noise." grinned Sora, blushing a bit.

They've done it ! Oh hell no . . . noway that dumb-fuck touched my man. From the sound of it they must have done it a lot more.

Sora grinned when he caught a glimpse of Riku's eyes flashing with anger. He must be jealous. Sora stepped forward and put his arms around Riku's neck. His lips inches away from Riku's.

"You know if you stayed with us you'd have a better chance of going at "it" with me as well." whispered Sora letting his lips touch Riku's in a light kiss.

Riku wrapped his arms around Sora's waist, pulling him closer. Riku kissed Sora, this time letting their tongues dance against one another's. Riku could hear soft moans escaping the younger boy's mouth. Damn, this boy didn't know how bad he had been wanting to hold him like this. Sora's body fit so perfectly against his . . and that moaning . . . . .oooo boy don't get me started. I don't think I could contain myself. Riku's hands roamed Sora's body, stopping at his behind. Riku gave it a firm squeeze, making the younger boy give a loud moan. Sora pulled away from Riku, blushing wildly.

"I can't do this . . . Im sorry" said Sora, running off.

All Riku could do was stare in shock. Why did he run? . . . . I was so close. What am I going to do now? Without realizing it, Riku was making his way to Sora's house. He looked at the door, it brought back so many memories. Sora and him use to run in and out of this door when they were little. So many good times were in this house . . . . maybe messing around with Sora wasn't the best idea. He didn't wanna mess their friendship up over something so silly . . . . even if it was love. Riku was about to knock when he heard voices yelling tensely at each other. Riku pressed his ears against the door so he could hear.

"How could you do that shit?! What the fuck is wrong with you?! . . . . .He just came back and you're already on his dick!"

"Tidus it wasn't like that. It was an accident"

"So you **accidently** put your tongue in his mouth and pressed your body up against him?! Is that it ?! . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Come on Sora how stupid do you think I am?"

"Please Tidus Im sorry, I wasn't thinking. I -"

"I don't wanna hear another word! . . . . . . . . . . I can't stay here tonight . . not with you. I need sometime to think. Im outta here!"

Riku quickly ran to the side of the house so Tidus wouldn't see him. After Tidus was out of eye-sight, Riku walked into the house.

"Sora! Where are you? Sora!"

Riku went upstairs after there wasn't any answer and found Sora lying in bed sobbing.

"Sora . . . " whispered Riku as he walked across the room over to the sobbing boy.

"Leave me alone! I don't wanna talk to you! . . . . . . . its your fault . . ."

Riku sat on the edge of the bed looking at the boy, his eyes full of tears.

"Why'd you come back! Nobody wanted you here anyway!"

A hint of hurt filled Riku's body. He'd came back for him.

". . . . . I came back for you, Sora" whispered Riku as he looked at Sora's head turn to look at him.

"What'd you say?"

"I came back to tell you that. . . . .well, I love ...you"

Sora blinked his eyes a bit before sitting up. "You love me?"

"Yeah . . .pretty stupid huh? . . .Well, it doesn't matter. . . I mean its not like you love me too" said Riku getting up from the bed.

Sora grabbed his arm and pulled him back down on his back. Sora sat on top of Riku, his thighs on each side of Riku's hips. They shared a long gaze before Sora bent down to kiss Riku. Their tongues danced against one anothers, while their hands roamed all around each others body. Gripping, pinching, caressing over one another.

Sora broke the heated kiss and whispered," I love you too. . . .I always did"


End file.
